ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 14
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 14: Aaron vs. Richter (Part 2) Aaron made another Thunder Sword and pointed it at Richter. Richter made vines which tried to take away the sword but instead got cut through. "I'm tired of your same damn tricks!", Aaron shouted. "Fight me! Hit me with your best shot!" "Fine then!", Richter shouted. "I will!" Richter lunged at Aaron and impaled him through the chest. Aaron then grabbed Richter's exposed arm and sent electricity through him before throwing Richter into the wall. Richter, not one who takes defeat graciously, grabbed parts of the wall and threw them at Aaron. One of the pieces decapitated Aaron. 14: AARON VS. RICHTER (PART 2) "Is that all you got?", Aaron asked as he put his head back on. "I'm getting bored. There's a new move I wanna try, but I don't want to waste the effort." "Dammit, you got me there.", Richter said. He made another pose and two Earth Spikes came out of the ground, one in front of Aaron and one behind him. They came up and joined in the middle, impaling Aaron through the stomach and the back. Aaron laughed as he grabbed he spike that was impaling him and struck it with lightning. Aaron then walked forward and cut the other one in half with his sword. Aaron, without thinking, threw his sword at Richter. Richter tried to block with another piece of the wall, but the sword cut through it before Richter moved his head to the side. The sword cut Richter's cheek. "No more playing around!", Richter shouted. "I'm done with you mocking me! I'll show you my real power!" "I hope so.", Aaron said, suddenly being behind Richter. Richter slowly turned, but Aaron punched him in his injured cheek and sent Richter flying into another wall. Richter then grabbed several more pieces of rock and flung them at Aaron. Aaron caught them all with his Thunder Sword and sent them flying back to Richter. Richter blocked them, but then saw Aaron running to him and had no time to react as Aaron punched him in his injured cheek again, sending him further through the wall. "Stop fucking punching my cheek!", Richter shouted as he burst through the wall and punched Aaron in the face, sending him flying into the arena floor. Aaron laughed, then laughed harder. "What's so funny?!", Richter shouted. The Thunder Sword went back into Aaron's body. Electricity started to wrap around Aaron's arm, then went several hundred meters into the air. "What's going on?!", Richter asked. "Remember when I said I had a new move I wanted to try?", Aaron asked. "This is it." The electricity started to slowly form into a giant fist. Richter was in shock as he tried to punch Aaron's arm extensively, but to no avail. "This is the strongest attack in my arsenal!", Aaron shouted. The electrical fist added its finishing details, with dark blue-colored electricity forming in certain areas. Finally, the fist was finished. "It's time I finish this fight!", Aaron shouted. The fist turned around so that the knuckles were facing Aaron and Richter. "10 GIGATON PUNCH!", Aaron shouted as the fist came crashing down towards them. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff